Allison Carr
| residence = | education = | affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency double agent for the Federal Security Service | profession =CIA Station Chief in Berlin | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Saul Berenson (lover) | others = | actor = Miranda Otto | seasons = 5 | episodes = 12 appearances | firstseen = "Separation Anxiety" | lastseen ="A False Glimmer" }} Allison Carr was CIA station chief in Berlin, and a double agent and asset for Russian intelligence. Previously, she was CIA station chief in Baghdad where she met Carrie, and also her Russian SVR handler. She was portrayed by Miranda Otto. Biography Carr had previously worked with Saul Berenson. She also served as Carrie Mathison's predecessor as station chief in Baghdad, where Carr worked to keep her Iraqi asset Ahmed Nazari (codenamed "Acrobat") working with Carrie after her departure. The Russian SVR, specifically Ivan Krupin, used Acrobat to tempt Carr with bribes, which the SVR then used as blackmail to turn Carr to a Russian SVR asset and double agent. During her tenure in Berlin, she demands that Saul be removed from the station instead of herself, after a hacker and journalist leak over 3,000 classified joint CIA and BND documents from the CIA Berlin station. At one point, the Israeli ambassador to Berlin learns of Saul's plan to float Syrian general Yousef Tirani as a possible successor in the case of Bashar al-Assad being removed from power. Carr and Saul are present when Yousef's plane is bombed; Carr at first suspects that the Israelis orchestrated the hit, although Carrie eventually convinces Saul it was the Russians. Carr then plays Dar and Saul against each other to preserve her position in Berlin. Carrie eventually discovers that Carr is a mole and possible double agent, after obtaining Nazari's laptop and connecting him to Carr. The CIA and BND authorize a complete surveillance package for Carr without her knowledge. The CIA then devises a plan to scare Carr into fleeing to her SVR handlers, but Carr devises a last second plan to tell the CIA that her SVR handler, Ivan Krupin, was actually her asset. The CIA doesn't believe her, but doesn't have the proof or resources do detain her when they discover an imminent terrorist attack on Berlin, and they keep Krupin in custody. An ISIS cell orchestrates this attack, planning to use sarin gas on a Berlin train station. Meanwhile, Carr's new SVR handler tells her that she must not only allow the attack to happen, but to prevent the CIA from stopping it. Carr goes to Dr. Aman Aziz's office, who is the mastermind of the attack, with her CIA security oficer to interrogate Dr. Aziz. Dr. Aziz discloses the attack will happen on a Berlin train station. Carr then kills Aziz and her CIA security prevent the CIA from finding out the target location for the attack, stages the scene as self-defense against Aziz, shooting herself to make it look more authentic, and then falsely tells Saul the attack would happen at a Berlin airport. Carrie discovers the attack will actually happen at the train station anyway, and calls Saul; Saul goes to the hospital where Carr is being treated for her gunshot to confront her, discovers she has already fled to her SVR handler. Krupin, being in CIA and BND custody, eventually flips on Allison, and gives up the SVR extraction plan for Carr. When the SVR attempts to smuggle Carr out of the country, Saul is waiting with a black ops team, riddles the car with bullets, and kills Carr and all the SVR agents in the vehicle. Behind the Scenes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Season 5 characters